Wagundan Knuckles
Wagundan Knuckles The Wagundan Knuckles are a very dangerous species of Knuckles that inhabit the country of Wagunda. The Wagundan Knuckles are a real force to be recon with. Appearance The Wagundan Knuckles are large, muscular, and intimidating. They have yellow fur that can appear golden at times, big bushy eyebrows black gloves and boots, and most of them seem to have big outie belly buttons. History The Wagundans first appeared suddenly and aggressively after Wakanda reviled itself to the rest of the world. According to the King of Wagunda, formerly known as Avto. The Wagundans are a long-forgotten nation of Echidna, but then they just decided to rise up one day and Quote: "Fuck everyone up". The Wagundans built up a massive army that far surpassed the numbers of the Wakandans, then they invaded. The Wagundans were armed with Goliath War ships and refined fighter jets by air, and large military tanks and many Wagundan soldiers armed with Blaster guns by ground. At the time of attack, the smaller army of Wakandan Knuckles were only armed with spears and shields. It was a complete massacre. After the Wagundans destroyed the Wakandan Knuckles army and destroyed their main outpost, the Wagundans then tried to use the Ugandan Knuckles as somewhat of a Scapegoat. Trying to imply that the Ugandans were the attackers or trying to say that the Ugandans Helped them with the attack. However, the few Wakandan Knuckles that were lucky enough to survive the attacks, confirmed that these statements were false and that the Ugandan Knuckles had nothing to do with the Wagundans. Golden Ebola The Wagundans are known for their insane technological advances, but they also have some intense abilities of their own. Many years ago, the Wagundans evolved due to their bodies being exposed to a mutated form of Ebola called Golden Ebola. The Golden Ebola when viewed under a microscope, looks as if the virus is made of solid gold. This form of ebola enhances the body in spectacular ways. The Golden Ebola can be compared with Ebola X, Which is what the EbolaPuff Girls have. However, unlike Ebola X, Golden Ebola is a natural mutation of Ebola, where Ebola X was created in a lab. Golden Ebola makes their Skin and flesh entirely Bullet proof, Their Intelligence is widely increased, and their physical strength far surpasses Superhuman. The Leader of the Wakandan Knuckles, Spots, has stated that if the Wagundans were to rise up with an army, the whole planet would be doomed. The Greed Sickness The Wagundan Knuckles are notoriously known for being greatly infected with the Green illness. However, unlike literally ANY other living creature on Earth. The Wagundans have adapted to use the Greed sickness to their advantage. They use the illness to fuel their will to conquer or to just get stuff done in general. This makes them that much more dangerous. They also learned that other creatures and people who have fallen victim to the greed sickness are weakened, and easier to kill, or just take down in general. Resolve After the Rise and attack of Wagunda, The Wakandan Knuckles and the Ugandan Knuckles met with the Wagunda King, Avto. They all signed a peace treaty, From that point on, the Wagundans became allies with Wakanda and Uganda, and they promised that they would not go to war with them again. Keep in mind though, Wagunda still a very aggressive and powerful nation, and that peace treaty could easily be broken, if they feel like it. They Wagundans seem to have decided to go under the radar from the rest of the world. They do not seem to want to get involved with any other nations, so they just ignore any requests from other species and just keep looking after themselves. Wagunda is not a part of Team Country. The Wagundan Knuckles stated that teaming up with other countries would be a big waist of their time and just slow them down. Toxic Uganda The king of Wagunda, Avto, has agreed to support the Smackles of Toxic Uganda. As a thank you, the Smackles have built a Statue of Avto in Toxic Uganda, It is currently Located in the Avatar Room which is built right behind the Mafia Bar. Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Ugandan Knuckles Enemies Category:Warrior